


Sight for Sore Eyes

by theoreticallychaotic



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-World War II, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticallychaotic/pseuds/theoreticallychaotic
Summary: Lew hates wearing glasses. Dick finds a way to convince him to wear them.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This idea was something I originally intended for another fandom many moons ago but it never got posted. Rather than leaving it to languish, I've given it a new lease of life with a ship that I've recently aboarded. This is my first posting to this fandom and my first posting in a few years - constructive comments are welcome but please be kind as I try to find my feet with this hobby of mine once again.
> 
> This is a work of fiction based on the HBO series and the characters as portrayed by Damian Lewis and Ron Livingston. It is not in any way associated with any real person in the series, is not for profit and no disrespect is intended.

“Nix,” Dick called, “You forgot these.”

The shorter man twisted his neck and glanced over his shoulder to find Dick holding up a pair of wire spectacles. 

“I don’t need those, I can see perfectly fi-” At that moment Lew’s speech was cut off by a pained growl as his bare foot collided with the sturdy wooden foot of the sofa. “Crap!” Lew hitched up his knee, balanced on his other foot and, awkwardly hunched, rubbed at his throbbing toe. He glowered as Dick stalked towards him with the offending item still in his hand. 

“You’re getting older, Nix,” Dick carefully slid the reedy metal arms along Lew’s face and allowed the frame to settle on the bridge of his nose. “They’re for your benefit.”

“C’mon Dick, no-one has ever benefitted from looking ridiculous.” Lew complained as he straightened himself up.

He planned to follow up his sentence until Dick unexpectedly took a firm grasp of Lew’s hips and pressed him against the wall. Dick was nose to nose with him, speaking in a hushed tone against the Lew’s full lips, “Be assured, Lew, how you look right now is very benefitting.” With that, Dick covered Lew’s hand with his own and urged his touch down to his stirring crotch. Hand pressed in place, Dick moved down to Lew’s neck; he gently pinched the soft skin between his teeth and sucked.

“Dick,” Lew’s voice was just louder than a whisper.

“Hmmm,” he breathed heavily, his teeth and tongue continuing to taunt his lover.

“I…” Lew’s voice was thick, “I have to go to work, Dick.” He stretched his neck and brushed a kiss over Dick’s lips before darting out of his hold and towards the door. 

***

“Your glasses, Lew – where are they?”

Lew, draped in one of the leather wing-backed chairs beside the flickering fire and reading in the cosy lamplight, casually dropped his arm over the side of the chair, causing the book to butterfly open. “My briefcase probably.”

Dick strode from the room and Lew resumed his activity. He had only progressed a few sentences when his partner’s voice startled him and rose into view from behind his book. “You had better get used to them, Lew.” Dick, kneeling beside the chair and, not caring how the hard floor chafed against his knees, replaced the spectacles once more.

“I have no desire to get use to them!” Lew grouched from behind the book; his thick brows drawn into a deep frown indicated his displeasure to Dick.

Dick hummed a small noise, which warned Lew that Dick was not going to give up easily on this subject. “You will have to if you want to continue reading.” Dick stretched his back and his voice rose slightly, “Besides, what are you reading?”

Not averting his eyes or attention, Lew flicked his wrist so Dick could read the cover – Kerouac. Lew heaved a sigh and resisted the urge to slam the book down. “Dick, do you intend on spending the evening bedevilling me like a badly trained house cat?” 

“If it’s the only way to get you to wear your glasses on then yes, I do.” Dick slid closer and mumbled low in Lew’s ear, his hand spidered up and webbed into Lew’s thick, dark hair.

***

“No, don’t take them off.” Dick, with his face pressed to the crook of his lover’s neck, had reached up and wrenched Lew’s hand away from his face before he turned his attention to the fly-opening of his trousers, “I’ve thought of little else but this since you first got them.”

And that was how Lew came to be stretched out on the sofa, glasses still in place, shirt unfastened and chest exposed, his trousers and underwear cast to the floor by Dick in a heated rush of need. 

“You’re not still thinking about them, are you?” Dick’s voice scrapped roughly as his hips surged once again against Lew. 

“I fail comprehend what you find so alluring about the damn things,” Lew groaned huskily as he pitched his hips in tandem with Dick’s movements. “That you’re content to have me here, wea-” Dick thrust particularly sharply then and Lew keened, “Christ! There. Yes!”

“Because,” Dick pushed in deeper still, not allowing Lew a moment to recover before he drove another wild cry from him, “you look incredibly handsome,” another thrust, “utterly delectable.” and another; his eager lips sought Lew’s sharp jawline as his hips rolled relentlessly. 

Lew’s hips halted sharply at that, “Don’t mock me, Dick!” His tone edged on biting as his hands snatched from their grip on Dick’s shoulders and up to his face. “There’s nothing attractive about getting old and needing the bloody things!”

“Lew, please.” 

Being a counterpart in strength, speed and reaction, Dick hastily grappled Lew’s wrists in his hands, pinned them down to the seat and stilled his movements. Dick scanned his eyes over Lew’s discomfort then; he looked directly into the dark depths of Lew’s eyes as he held Lew’s hands in place beside their slowly surging bodies and lazily circled his thumbs in Lew’s palms. He observed carefully as Lew’s expression gradually softened as he spoke: “I meant it when I said delectable. Truly Nix, you are a handsome man,” He dipped his head as gentle as a giraffe and, with his lips hovering above Lew’s, added, “Don’t ever doubt that.” 

From there it was merely a short time before their actions turned frenetic; hips relentlessly pushed together, mouth sought mouth, rapturous groans threaded together. Dick lifted his head enough to gaze hazily at Lew; the latter’s eyes were scrunched shut, his hair stuck up in several divergent directions, a deep groan was occasionally punctuated with small gasps for air.

Dick dragged a light kiss over Lew’s cheek, his nose and lips scrapping over the dark stubble that peppered Lew’s face: “Open your eyes, Lew.”

“Dick,” the whispering was almost indistinct as Lew obeyed his lover’s request. “Dick,” Lew’s voice gained a sliver of strength, “So damn good, Dick!”

He repeated that name in a breathy mantra when, at last, every taut muscle and sinew yielded to the pleasure Dick wrought upon his body; with a deep groan Lew curved his body up into Dick and Dick’ actions became nothing short of desperate. He yanked his hand free from Lew’s, brought it to his depleted partner’s cheek; seeing how those framed eyes glistened was enough to bring about his own gratification. Lew’s strong arms were around him and coaxing him to lie entwined upon the sofa. Dick could feel his heart cantering and his lungs nearly burned with each drag of breath.

“I think” Lew started, his voice rasping still, “you may have found a sure way to get me to wear those wretched spectacles from now on.”


End file.
